1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for filing human finger and toenails, and particularly, for filing synthetic nails bonded to human finger and toenails.
2. Background Discussion
Synthetic nails are frequently used to improve the strength and appearance of human nails. Such synthetic nails, usually made of an acrylic polymeric material, are bonded to the surface of human nails and then shaped by filing. One type of nail file commonly used comprises a support member having a foam material bonded to the support member and a sandpaper glued to the surface of the foam. There is a problem encounter when filing synthetic nails with such a conventional nail file. A dust is produced which, in many instances, irritates the eyes, nose and skin of persons in the vicinity. This dust may poses a heath hazard to some sensitive individuals.